Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?
by StarshippRanger
Summary: A Klaine Fanfic: Kurt thinks Blaine doesn't think he's sexy. So he goes to Santana for advice.


"Santana, I need your advice," Kurt said, walking out of glee club one afternoon.

"Oh, Kurt!" Santana said, "Hi! What's wrong? Do you need the bully whips to protect you again?" she said, trying hard to be serious.

And failing at it.

Kurt glared at her. "No, I said I need advice. It's Blaine."

"Ah, the hobbit." Santana snickered.

"Hey, he's not that short!" Kurt replied. "And his height's perfect for me, anyways." He said, blushing.

"Okay, Kurt." She said, now looking him straight in the eye. "What's wrong with you and Blaine?"

"I just don't think he's… that into me." Kurt spat out.

"What? He LOVES you, Kurt!"

"I know, and I love him, but I don't think he thinks I'm… well… sexy."

Santana burst into a fit of giggles while Kurt stood, blushing furiously.

"You want my advice on how to be more sexy for Blaine?" she laughed, "Sure, sure! I'll help."

"Okay, what do I do?" he asked, looking around helplessly.

But suddenly, Kurt felt familiar arms being wrapped around his waist and someone's head resting on his shoulder.

"Well, hello there! I hope you don't mind if I take this lovely young man off your hands, Santana?"

It was Blaine.

Ever since Blaine had transferred to McKinley and joined New Directions, life had been almost perfect for Kurt.

He was in love with this dapper, adorable, funny, charming boy, his family and friends accepted his sexuality, and he was no longer bullied.

Now there was just this unavoidable little insecurity.

Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and chuckled.

"Hi, honey." He said.

"Hi, darling. I'm in the mood for some coffee. Would you care to join me?" he said, being a gentleman as usual.

"I'd love to. But can you wait out in the car? Me and Santana aren't finished here yet." He said, flashing Blaine a smile.

"Anything for you, love." He said, as he slid past Kurt and Santana and headed towards the parking lot.

Santana turned to look at Kurt, eyes wide.

The expression on Kurt's face immediately turned from satisfied and content, to terrified and worried.

"What? What's wrong?" he said, a little too loud.

Santana stared at him blankly.

"You," she said. "There's something wrong with you. Blaine is totally into you."

Kurt sighed, but the corner of his mouth turned upward slightly.

"No, no… I'm sure he isn't…"

"Kurt, trust me. He was all over you. And as he walked away, he couldn't keep his eyes off your…"

"Trust ME." Kurt cut her off, "If he thought I was sexy, then why would he randomly jump off the bed during our make out sessions, or push me away when I want to cuddle with him."

Santana sighed.

"Fine, you want my advice? When you go get in that car I want you to take the wheel and drive back to your house. Then I want you to put on the sexiest outfit you have, and let Blaine do what he wants with you."

Kurt looked at her curiously. "Dad's not home, I could do that."

"I suggest you wear your old cheerios uniform. He'll love you in that." She said. "Probably won't be able to resist you."

Kurt looked at her hopefully.

"Okay, I'll give it a try." He said. "I should go. he's waiting out in the car. Bye, Santana! And thanks." he said before turning and strutting away.

Santana smiled to herself happily. The thought of Blaine and Kurt getting it on…

Wanky, wanky!

Kurt walked out of William McKinley high school and into the parking lot.

He spotted Blaine immediately. There were only a few cars in the parking lot, and on top of that he was blasting Katy Perry and singing loudly in his black SUV.

It was adorable.

Kurt walked up and knocked on Blaine's door. He rolled down the window.

"Come on, get in! Let's go get some coffee!" Blaine squealed excitedly.

"Get out," Kurt stated, "I'm driving."

Blaine looked up at him with puppy dog eyes but Kurt just ignored it.

Finally, Blaine gave up.

"Okay." He sighed, smiling up at Kurt.

3 minutes later, Kurt was in the driver's seat, taking Blaine out for coffee.

Or at least, that's what Blaine thought.

The confused expression on Blaine's face when they pulled into Kurt's driveway was hilarious.

"Kurt, this isn't…"

"No, honey, no. I just wanted to show you something here. I hope that's alright?"

"I don't need to see any more of your scarves or teen vogue issues," Blaine giggled.

Kurt playfully slapped his shoulder. "You know you love my clothes and magazines…" he smiled. "Now come inside! I want you to see something!"

Kurt excitedly skipped up the driveway and opened the door. Blaine felt so much love in that moment for the childish and stylish boy holding the house key.

They came into Kurt's house and Blaine made himself comfortable on the couch.

Burt, Kurt's dad, wasn't home, so he didn't need to worry about shot guns. And Blaine was over all the time, anyways.

"I'll be right back." Kurt beamed, turning and heading for his bedroom.

"I'll be here." Blaine called over his shoulder.

Kurt ran through the hall and burst into his room, excited about the events that were about to take place.

He quickly grabbed his cheerios uniform out of the pit of his closet and shoved it on.

It was skin tight yet still comfortable. Though Kurt didn't exactly like the way he looked in it. He thought he had pear hips and the uniform made him look fat, but if Blaine truly thought he was sexy, this would be perfect.

He stumbled out of his room and walked towards the living room, calmly, fixing his hair in the process.

Blaine was sitting on the couch playing with his fingers. He was totally unprepared when Kurt came into the room wearing the WMHS cheerios uniform.

It totally took him by surprise.

He was about to say something, but Kurt held up a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, no. Don't talk." He said, "Is this sexy enough for you?"

He was sitting on Blaine's lap now, legs wrapped around him.

Kurt quickly leaned in and gave Blaine a long, passionate kiss on the lips.

Blaine kissed back, but only a little.

This totally worried Kurt.

But Kurt didn't know that Blaine loved the uniform. He thought he looked unbelievably sexy in it, and wanted so badly to hold him and touch him.

But suddenly, Blaine pulled away from Kurt and quickly stood up. "We should go, uhh… get that coffee." He started to fix his uniform when he heard soft sobs coming from behind him.

He quickly turned to see Kurt, curled up on the couch, crying.

He immediately felt terrible.

"Oh Kurt, baby what's wrong?" he asked, plopping back down on the couch and comforting Kurt.

After a long, comfortable silence, Kurt finally spoke.

"You." He said, "You don't want me, Blaine." He said through the tears.

Blaine's eyes grew wide.

"What do you mean, Kurt? I love you!" He said, and gave Kurt a tight hug, allowing him to snuggle into his chest.

That made Kurt feel a little better.

"And I love you. I just don't think you… want me." He said, spitting out the words.

Blaine still looked confused.

"You don't think I'm sexy, Blaine!" Kurt cried, now standing up.

Blaine stood up, and put his hands on Kurt's waist.

"You don't think I want you? Kurt, you are incredibly sexy." He said, wiping away a tear on Kurt's face.

Kurt looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Then why are you so distant?" He yelled, "You always pull away when I want to cuddle and kiss you and hold you close! What's up with that?"

Blaine sighed.

"Kurt, first of all… you are SO sexy. Unbelievably so. I want so badly just to hold you and kiss you and cuddle with you…"

"Then why stop me, Blaine?" Kurt screamed.

"Because of your dad!" Blaine yelled in return. "When we started going out, he told me not to get to close to you, well, sexually, or else he'd grab his shot gun! He said It's okay to occasionally kiss, but nothing more."

Kurt started giggly wildly, but he was still crying. Then he gave Blaine a tight squeeze.

"You didn't believe that, did you? And what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Blaine looked at Kurt with puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know, but I don't want my boyfriend's dad to hate me!" he said.

Kurt smiled. "My dad doesn't even own a shot gun. But I feel like there's something you're not telling me…"

Blaine gave Kurt an unsure smile.

"I want to go far with you, Kurt. I want to be able to make out with you and not worry about your dad. But I always worry about going TO far, and if YOU'RE ready or not."

Kurt's eyes grew wide.

He pushed Blaine on the couch and pressed their lips together.

"Blaine, I'm SO ready!" he said.

And for the first time, in a long time, they were pressed together, lips locked, and Blaine wasn't pulling away.

After awhile, Kurt pulled away, leaving Blaine sitting there, hair ruffled, with a look of desire on his face.

Kurt smiled.

He really did love Blaine.

"Do you still want coffee? I really want some now." He said, kissing Blaine on his forehead. "We can do this later, or whenever, now that we've cleared all of this up."

Blaine stood up and took Kurt's hand.

"I'd love to, sexy." He winked.

They walked out of the house, holding hands.

They were just two people, in love. They weren't perfect. They fought. They had insecurities. They argued over outfits and dates.

But they're perfect for each other.

Love. Perfection.

And now, they can lock their lips and cuddle and hold each other in their arms.

And, maybe someday go even further.

But both boys just wanted to live in the moment, and live it with each other.

Kurt's life couldn't be any more perfect.


End file.
